


真爱至上

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: “你需要放个假了，史蒂夫。”医生语重心长地对他说。





	真爱至上

**Author's Note:**

> lof搬运，以后都不会在lof发文了，lof上的也会陆续搬过来啦。
> 
> 2019年新年第一天写的圣诞贺文。  
> 因为烤糊了一个包子而突然被激活的久远脑洞。
> 
> 真爱至上paro，现代人AU，有在黑利物浦口音。

医生跟他说，史蒂文，你需要休息。不管杰拉德自己怎么拼命解释说他没有问题，医生也不顾他差点要当场在诊室里表演高抬腿的激动劲，闷声低头在利物浦人聒噪的辩解中写下了一张休假单。

建议假期：一个月。

“我真的没有问题。”杰拉德双手插在羽绒服的口袋里，难以置信地盯着不远处的机场，“我真的没有问题，你们干嘛要把我送到加纳利去度假？”

墨菲只顾着开车不说话，克劳奇则一心一意研究墨菲车子的唱片机。只有坐在他身边的卡拉格，一如既往地耿直：

“因为你真的需要放个假了。”

“我没有……”

卡拉格按住他的嘴，示意他不要再说话了。

“别再想任何事了好吗？别再想利物浦这边的事，别再想……反正都别去想。”

杰拉德不说话了，但看起来并不服气。

你们要真什么都不想让我想干嘛还把我送去西班牙度假。他暗自腹诽道，意大利不好吗。

英国已经开始冷了，九月份的天气微微发凉。但西班牙——即使是在外围的群岛上，也依然比英国最热的夏天还要热。杰拉德不敢相信晴雨表显示的三十八度，更不敢相信，自己前一秒还在穿长裤出门的大不列颠，下一秒就来到了这么一个全是泡在游泳池里喝冰饮的游客，且光是本地的气侯就能营造出足够的异域风情的地方。

也许卡拉格说得对。他想，度假可能真的是很有必要的一件事。

他住的民宿的房东是个在西班牙长大的英国人。这位和蔼的女士上上下下地为他介绍着房间里的基本设施，急救电话，逃生出口，食物储备，还有防空洞。虽然杰拉德觉得这些事情好像反而让他血压升高了。

“总而言之，你要是有什么需要我帮忙的，打电话联系我。我和我丈夫的房子离这里开车不到一个小时。哦对了，我觉得你会需要见见这位先生，他和你是同行。而且他已经在这里住了很久了，是我们的老客户，所以你要是有什么不懂的可以问他……”

说着她走上二楼，敲了敲了最靠近楼梯的一间房间的房门。

“哈维！”她朝里面喊道，“出来见见你的新室友！”

杰拉德对这个带着明显西班牙味的名字表达了一些点到即止的疑惑。

“哈维……？”

“他是吉普斯夸人，不过你放心，他的英语基础交流绝对没有问题。哈维……”

然后房门推开了，一名只穿着白衬衫和长裤的青年从里面探身出来。杰拉德注意到他没穿鞋，甚至没穿拖鞋，一双干净的脚从灰色的裤管里钻出，踩在能反光的地板上。然后他才注意到，这位黑发青年（还是过深的栗色？）有着一双漂亮的眼睛。

“普斯克太太。”他先朝着房东打了个招呼，然后才转过身来朝着杰拉德点了点头，“我是哈维，哈维阿隆索。”

他的口音还是挺明显的，杰拉德想。然后伸出了手。

“史蒂文·杰拉德。叫我史蒂维就好。”

可能也是他看错了，但他分明看到西班牙人温柔的眼中闪过一丝礼貌的困惑。

不过没过多久，杰拉德的猜想被就证明是事实了。

普斯克太太说他可以随便取用冰箱里的食物，所以当他发现了满满一冰箱的肉类和根茎植物的时候，还是挺开心。但当他终于切好土豆时，却发现这个上面印满西班牙文的烤箱竟然复杂到让他迷失了自我。而且他翻遍整个厨房，都没有找到英文的说明书。

鉴于他的西班牙语已经在他毕业后的那几年就着干粮吃了，他现在除了一头雾水以外，只有一头雾水。他努力靠着英语和西班牙语相近的词根猜测烤箱的用法，但在听到“嘣”的一声巨响之后，他觉得还是不要冒险为好。

而考虑到现在挺晚了，他不太好意思拿这种事打扰房东，于是他走上楼，今天第二次敲响了那位西班牙朋友的房门。

门开了，杰拉德努力地摆出一个非常微妙的表情，卡拉格经常说那像是“吃到了一个酸柠檬味的草莓，不敢确定是草莓的问题还是自己的问题：

“ 不好意思，这么晚打扰你……但是，你可以不可以告诉我厨房里的烤箱应该怎么用？”

那位西班牙先生（阿隆索，这是他的姓）已经换上了灰色的棉T恤和一条深蓝色的睡裤，杰拉德顿时有点打扰了人家休息的愧疚之情，但是没办法，他真的饿，烤箱又真的不听他话——

他期待地站在那里，望着门内的阿隆索。

直到大约三秒过后，阿隆索的脸上再次出现了下午初见时那样的困惑神情。

“您是想……要茶吗？”

杰拉德在心里比了一个捂脸的动作。

他招了招手，示意阿隆索跟着他下楼。一路把他带到厨房旁边，西班牙人脸上的困惑更重了，知道他看到厨房里烤盘上的一大堆东西，和一个……

杰拉德走到烤箱旁边，指着那玩意儿说道：“烤箱。”

“哦！”阿隆索突然恍然大悟，“你是在说烤箱！”

杰拉德点点头，欣慰（且不失尴尬）地笑了，并用两个大拇指以示鼓励：“我不会用它。”

随后他就看到阿隆索的脸上又露出了困惑的表情。

杰拉德又迷茫了，他环顾了一下四周，捧起那个土豆，然后指了指烤箱。

“进去。”

“啊！”阿隆索突然就懂了，他蹲下身，拉开烤箱们，把土豆塞进烤箱，然后开始对烤箱进行一系列的复杂操作，杰拉德在旁边钦佩又懵逼地看，阿隆索一边看还一边不忘解说：

“这个烤箱是有一点问题，你要先把上面连着的炉子关掉，打开炉子，再打开总开关……”

“对了，不要把模式转到最大，否则它会（他突然打住了）……停。我已经跟房东说过了，她说她会找人来修。”

杰拉德很开心，因为他终于能吃上饭了。阿隆索也很开心，因为助人为乐总是开心的。

直到当杰拉德开始吃土豆的时候他才想起来，自己其实并没有听懂阿隆索在讲什么。

所以第三天他再次敲响了阿隆索的房门，并指了指楼下的厨房：“烤箱？”时，

阿隆索露出了困惑又震惊的表情。

第四天，杰拉德终于想到了一个办法来解决他们俩的沟通问题。

他从自己的行李里找到了一个笔记本，把自己想说的话写在上面。然后他惊喜地发现，阿隆索的口语虽然有问题，但是阅读能力简直满分。杰拉德随身携带的小本子厚度以惊人的速度飞减着，而上面的内容也很快从“榨汁机在哪儿？”到了“你喜欢哪支球队”到了“我小时候有一次……”

他们的交流倒也不完全是靠笔，阿隆索只要说话稍微慢一点，他还是能听懂的。他觉得反之应该也是如此。起码他一个词一个词往外蹦的时候，阿隆索都能准确理解他的意思。他们俩就努力地靠着笔和有限的词汇量（杰拉德正在回忆他会的每一个西班牙词）和平地——甚至是丰富地交流了一个星期。

第二个星期的周中，杰拉德在阁楼里找到了一个老旧的足球。那东西看起来好有历史了，是个棕色的皮球，有着令人怀念的老式模样。除此之外，他还找到了一堆画报，报纸剪贴一类的东西，不过写的都是西班牙文。他把这个球拿到楼下去，正好撞见下楼洗衣服的阿隆索。

“球？！”阿隆索的声音里有一股惊喜，“你在哪儿找到这个的？”

杰拉德指了指头顶。

“阁楼。”他突然说，“这个叫阁楼。”

他也不知道他为什么要这么做，但他说出口就后悔了，他觉得自己挺起来像个自说自话的小学老师。因为他看见阿隆索睁着眼睛看他，神色里有难以掩饰的惊讶。我一定脸红了，杰拉德想，而且搞不好——

但是他看到阿隆索伸出一只手指，示意他等一下，然后他飞快拎着洗衣袋下楼，把它放在客厅里，又从门口的柜子上抓过杰拉德的小本子，冲上楼来，等他回来的时候，他看到那张纸上已经有一个attic的字样。

下面还写着desván。

“这个是阁楼。”

他愣了，然后这回轮到阿隆索笑了。那似乎是在笑自己傻气，但又似乎是有点得意，或者是有点孩子气的调皮——他也很难说。但是他看到那双惯常温柔的眼睛里闪出调皮的光芒，却莫名地心里觉得有种说不出的快乐。

就像他刚降落到这个岛上时，那种莫名的释然。

阿隆索提议他们到院子里去踢球，他们把院子里的两棵树判成球门，在地上用石头标记距离射门。杰拉德有一次打在树干上，而阿隆索有一个打了个折射。当阿隆索踢第三个球的时候，杰拉德突然朝着球落地的方向跑去，一脚把球停下来，然后再回传给了原地站着的阿隆索。

“你经常踢球吗？”阿隆索问他，杰拉德停下他回传过来的球，然年后弯腰把它捡起来。

“小的时候经常踢。”他说，“现在不怎么踢了。”

他盯着手里那个球，想起小的时候在人行道上练带球的时候，然后他抬起头，看到阿隆索站在他对面。皱着眉头。

“后来发生了什么？”

杰拉德再次低下头去。

“发生了很多事。”

第三个星期的周中，杰拉德突然被炎热的天气害得犯了失眠。他懊恼地下楼找水喝，却看见坐在沙发上盘着腿盯着电视的阿隆索，两人的目光相撞，然后不约而同的笑了起来。

“你在看什么？”

“电影。”阿隆索拍了拍自己身边的空位，示意杰拉德坐过来，“他们这儿有DVD。”

杰拉德端着水坐到阿隆索身边，上面放的是部颇有年代感的西班牙电影，他捧着手里的水杯，沉吟了一会儿后，问了一句：“有带英文字幕的吗。”

“这部太老了，应该没有。我给你找一部新一点的。”

然而可惜的是，可能是房东个人的口味问题，这儿似乎就没有一部年轻到被刻上英文字幕的电影。但是他们倒是找到几盘有西班牙语字幕的。杰拉德看着阿隆索手里的碟片，然后说：“没事，你就挑一部有西班牙语字幕的吧。”

杰拉德凭着他中学学的那一点西班牙语和对剧情的连蒙带猜看完了整部电影，然而当他宛如获胜一般迎来片尾曲时，他却发现身边某个人的重量已经渐渐地压了上来。或许西班牙语没让杰拉德犯困，阿隆索倒是先撑不住睡着了。

杰拉德想笑他，却忍不住低头望了望他头上那一圈银色的光晕。落地窗外映进来大片的月光，均匀地洒在阿隆索的身子和脸庞上，杰拉德看着西班牙人高挺的鼻梁和紧闭的双眼，突然觉得心头动了一下。

但那只是动了一下，只是片刻的走神罢了。

杰拉德这么想，一定是的。

第四个星期的周中，杰拉德开始收拾行李。他得回去了。

事实上，可能是因为他终于习惯了假期，他突然对于要回国这件事感到非常地不期待。他慢悠悠地整理着行李，把自己的东西一件一件塞到箱子里，然后再缓缓地合上。

他明天就要走了。去机场的那一天，阿隆索叫了车陪他一起去。

窗外飞过热带小岛的美丽景色，每一个人看上去都过分得无忧无虑了，笑容在太阳底下融化开来，弥漫着孩童的欢快笑声。阿隆索坐在他身边，侧脸反射出一点太阳的光芒。杰拉德看着他，不知道该说什么。

直到到了机场，他也没有再说除了再见，谢谢，或者是“特别谢谢”以外的话。

他和阿隆索在加纳利的机场分手，再过几天阿隆索也要回西班牙。而当他终于在约翰列侬机场降落之后，路过机场的书店时，看到里面的一本西班牙语教学书，曾经让他在学校里头疼得要掉的东西，莫名地在此刻产生了极大的吸引力。

又过了一个月，他的办公桌上贴满了西班牙语的小纸条。

卡拉格偷偷（但声音很大）地跟克劳奇说：我觉得史蒂文终于疯了。

但不知道为什么，杰拉德心里悬着一股微乎其微的希望。他的手机里有阿隆索的联系方式，但是他却不知道该怎么打下第一行字，或是在铃声嘟了两下之后就赶忙挂断。让他只能再度埋头到西班牙语里去。

“对一种语言的了解，一个月的爱情比三年的浑浑噩噩要有效得多。”

遇到阿隆索后的第三个月的月中，杰拉德终于鼓起勇气给阿隆索编辑了第一条短信。

他发出短信之后连看都没敢看第二眼，就把手机揣到兜里出门了。他今天又是办公室里最后一个溜的人。做完例行的关灯锁门之后，他缓步走出了办公楼。

十二月北方的冬天已经很冷了，尽管南方城市还没有下雪，但在利物浦已经有一点下雪的迹象了。路上的圣诞树点得一座比一座亮，街上也陆陆续续地出现了打扮成圣诞老人或者是小精灵的好事人出现。商场里则开始循环圣诞节唯一指定歌单。但杰拉德却只想着自己口袋里的那个手机。

西班牙比英国晚一个小时。阿隆索会不会已经休息了？他不知道西班牙人现在在是在失眠还是熟睡。这就是那种你想让这个夜晚快点过去的时刻，因为有的时候，夜晚的漫长，可能会成为一种煎熬——

直到。

杰拉德突然在浅浅的雪地里站住了。

这或许是个梦也说不定，他想。

但是确实是这样的。三个月前他在烈日下见到的人，此时正在英国冬日黑漆漆的天空下，站在被圣诞灯和街灯点亮的街边，高领毛衣扯到脸上，头上还带着针织帽子——英国的冬天对西班牙人来说还是太冷了。但是杰拉德却认得出他——那一双眼睛——还有谁会有那样的眼睛呢？

那人也看到他来了。

“我就知道你在这儿！”他大喊道，“我还特意去翻了之前我们写的那些纸，你果然在这儿工作！”

杰拉德懵了。

他似乎该说句“你为什么会在这儿”之类的话，但是他说不出口，他只是看着西班牙人朝他慢慢走来，笑得宛如一个不属于这个季节的天使。

“一个月前——我的公司跟我说，和英国这边的合作项目，外派到利物浦两年。”他拉下高领毛衣，白色的雾气从他的嘴边冒出，而杰拉德只是目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛在看一个梦境。

“我说——我想去！他们说，你只要把语言证考出来就行！然后我就去考雅思了。一个月——我用一个月考出来了——其实是在圣诞节之后才开始工作，但是，但是我想见你……”

阿隆索几乎要笑得停不下来了：“——我是不是——很傻？”

杰拉德却只是盯着他，长久地不说话，久到阿隆索都有点慌乱，不知道自己是不是当了不请自来的不速之客，或者是……

一个想法在他的心上缓慢地攀爬出来，让他甚至产生了后退的欲望。

“不。”就在这时，杰拉德突然开口了。阿隆索却愣了一秒——他为什么……他说的是不是……

“我才是那个傻瓜。”他负气般地大喊道，“我为了你学了两个月的西班牙语！”

两个人都停住了，望着对方，直到很久之后，杰拉德笑了出来，但他还没来得及说一句话，一双温暖（或者是冰凉的？）毛线手套就突然捂上了他的脸，而两秒之后，（这下他可以确定了）温热的嘴唇就覆上了他的。

“我以为……”阿隆索脸都红了，不知道是冻的还是别的什么原因，松开他之后缓缓说道，“我以为你……”

这次是杰拉德学会举一反三了。他没留给西班牙人说话的机会，一把将对方搂进自己的怀里，额头顶着对方的额头，结结实实地给了他一个真正的吻。

他已经说了太多话了。他想，他这两个月说了他两辈子的西班牙语。阿隆索也是这么想的。

有些事情不用语言传达或许会更好。

“谢谢你。”他说。他也不知道自己为什么要说这个。但是那似乎不太对劲，又很对劲似的。他决定整理一下语言，再给自己一次机会。

“我是说，我爱你。”他不太喜欢西班牙语我爱你的发音，但是，就那样吧——“还有，圣诞快乐。”

阿隆索的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，他听见西班牙人发出精灵一样的笑声。或许这个冬天不会很长了，他想。


End file.
